Sonic Colors: La Historia Alternativa
Como sabrán todos, en Sonic Unleashed, Eggman fue derrotado épicamente por Dark Gaia, y terminó en un desierto en alguna parte del mundo. *'Eggman': ¡Chingados! ¡He sido derrotado OTRA VEZ! *'Orbot': Tal vez si no fuera porque sus planes son completamente estúpidos. Y por ese erizo. *'Eggman': ¡Cállate co-! espera, es cierto. ¡Todo es culpa de ese erizo! Pero ya sé como derrotarlo... ¡JO JO JO JO JO JO! center|frame|Aim gona rish for tha estaaaaaaaaars *'Tails': Oye, Sonic, ¿te has enterado? *'Sonic': ¿De qué? ¿De que nos pusieron nuevas voces y son una mierda? *'Tails': Em... No, Eggman dice que es bueno y construyó un parque de diversiones *'Sonic': ... Eggman... ¿construyó algo...? *'Tails': Eh, sí, ¿Por? Y Sonic agarró a Tails y se fue volando con su mega velocidad al parque de diversiones interestelar de Eggman. *'Tails': aaaaAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA COÑO SONIC BAJALE LA VELOCIDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA *'*Sonic y Tails se dan un madrazo contra el suelo*' *'Sonic': Aww yeah this is happenin! *'Tails': Pinche voice casting... *'Sonic': Hey, este lugar es hermoso. Desde aquí puedo ver la tierra. *'Tails': Yo ni sé por qué chuchas seguimos vivos. Y así, Sonic y Tails continuaron por el parque de diversiones de Eggman sin prestarle atención a mucho. De repente, encontraron a Orbot y a Cubot intentando capturar a un alien. *'Orbot': ¿ah khe? ¿no se va a dejar atrapar? a la verga yo me ire a buscar tamales *se va* *'Cubot': OH MI DIO MI NARI ME EZTA AVLANDOOOOO *'Tails': ¿Es un científico con un CI de 300 y no puede crear robots que sean inteligentes? *'Sonic': Creo que tendremos que cambiar a los escritores. *'*Un marcianito ayy lmao se mete en la boca de Sonic*' *'Sonic': ¿¡qué wea!? Y así Sonic se volvió un láser y salió disparado chocándose con todo. *''''Sonic: Way past cool! *'Tails': ¿Qué pasó? *'Sonic': Un alien se metió dentro de mí y me volví un láser. 8D *'Tails': Uh... eso es imposible. *Cosas aún más imposibles que han pasado en el universo de Sonic: **Animales que hablan. **Hombres con formas de huevo. **Erizos super veloces. **Seres vivos que respiran en el espacio pero no en el agua. **Que alguien realmente pueda seguir la trama de este juego. *'Tails': Fuera de esto, encontré este marciano amorfo. Parece que habla en otro idioma extraño el cuál supongo que es espeañolgoogle traductor. *'Yacker': hola anticristo 2007 culeros aquí hoy te voy a dar una patada en el culo xDDDDDDDDDDDDDD *'Sonic': Em... no entendí un carajo. *'Tails': Lo único que entendí es que un bicharraco feo robó a su familia. *'Sonic': (¿Mario?) Unas horas luego, en la montaña caramelo. *'Sonic': Mis experiencias pasadas me dicen que debo sospechar de todo lo que brille... *'*Sonic 2006*' *'Sonic': Em... Sí. *'*Aparece Roby Rotten*' *'Sonic': ¿Lolkhe? *'Roby Rotten': YARGH YARGH SOMOS ASÍ SER UN PIRATA ME HACE FELIZ SIEMPRE DECIDO LO QUE QUIERO HACER SOMOS PIRATAS. *'Sonic': ¿En serio? ¿Estos es lo mejor que se le ocurrió al Sonic Team? Una derrota después. *'Sonic': ¡Tails! ¡Te perdiste de la BBBE! *'Tails': ¿Bpeor Bchiste Bdel Emundo? *'Sonic': ... No me simpatizas ¡Relleno! *'Eggman': Oh no, este juego se está poniendo muy tonto, vamos a tomar medidas drásticas. *'*Eggman le tira un rasho láser a Tails*' *'Sonic': khe *'Eggman': Le disparé con mi rasho láser, ahora es mi compadre. *'Sonic': Oh, ok. Mighty, tú serás mi nuevo mejor amigo. *'Mighty': ¡Yeeee! *'Eggman': ¡Ahora los haré pelear! Tú nunca le harías daño a tu amigo, ¿eh? *'Sonic': Um... *'*Sonic le da una patada en la entrepierna a Tails*' *'Tails': JFKJGKDFJDFKG *Agoniza en el suelo* *'Eggman': Oh... Muy mal, sigue siendo mi colega. *'*La energía del láser se acaba*' *'Eggman': ¡Chingados! ¡Sabía que no tenía que comprar del chino! *se va* ¡Más relleno! *'Sonic': Hemos salvado los aliens y ahora todo está bien, ¡Volvamos a casa! *'*La energía negativa de los Nega Wisps se sale de control y lanza un super rasho que destruye la luna*' *'Sonic': Mierda. Quick Step! *'Sonic': ¡Eggman! *'Wily': ¡Mega Man! *'Tails': ¿Qué? *'Wily': Em... Juego equivocado, sorry. *'Eggman': ¡Sonic! ¡Mira mi super poderosa armadura! *'Sonic': Em... ¿Esa es tu super poderosa armadura...? *'Tails': ¿Esa pobre excusa de jefe final es tu super poderosa armadura? *'Eggman': ¡Silencio! Esta armadura usa el poder de tus amiguitos Wisp, ¡Es más OP que Saitama! *'Tails': Oh no, es demasiado OP. *'Sonic': A la madre. *'*Sonic agarra a Tails y se lo lanza a Eggman*' *'Eggman': ¡Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo! La Nega Wisp Armor explotó y se convirtió en un un Kirby. *'Tails': Aww, un Kirby. *'Kirby': Shut up mother fucker AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA Así, Kirby empezó a absorber todo, ejem, TODO. Sonic y Tails escaparon pero fue muy tarde... ¡Y de repente los Wisp usaron su brujería! *'Sonic': ¿Como madres unos marcianos rompen un agujero negro? *'Tails': Magia, Sonic magia. *'Yacker': ok culos que vemos en el vídeo a continuación los anti cristo 2007 dice adiós XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD *'Sonic': ¿Qué dijo? *'Tails': Dice que adiós. *'*Los planetas del parque explotan*' *'Sonic': ¡Ahora todo está bien! *'*Las personas que estaban en el parque caen a la tierra y mueren*' *'Sonic': ... Huye. Y así Sonic y Tails huyeron para evitar una demanda. Fin. Categoría:Parodias